


Wind and Current Fan Art- Chapter 2

by Chandlure



Category: One Piece
Genre: Based on Fanfiction, Blurred Lines Between Friendship and Intimacy, Fanart, Friendship, M/M, Spoilers for Chapter 2 of Wind and Current, Twelvefortyfive's Wind and Current, Wind and Current, chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 23:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlure/pseuds/Chandlure
Summary: Depicts the ending scene of chapter two of Twelvefortyfive's fanfiction of 'Wind and Current', therefore, there are spoilers here for that chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it.





	Wind and Current Fan Art- Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twelvefortyfive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twelvefortyfive/gifts).


End file.
